The Not So Green Rookie
by Gamenian
Summary: The Rookie tries to make his way back to the UNSC, using any way possible while Dare, Alpha-Nine, and Fireteam Zeus try their best to find him. Rated M for language and violence, basicly everything Bungie's Halo Games were rated M for. (On Hiatus)
1. Just Another Walk In The Park

Chapter 1.

* * *

"Speaking", ' _Thoughts'_ , 'Writing', **(A/N: Authors Note)**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, it belongs to Microsoft and 343 Industries and was created by Bungie. I do not own Titanfall, it belongs to EA and Respawn. All songs belong to their respective owners. So please don't sue me, I don't make any money from this.**

 **Edited by Okami**

* * *

The Rookie peeked around the purple pillar, checking to see if the coast was clear. Almost instantly, blue orbs of plasma fire whizzed past his ear, leaving scorch marks on the wall behind him. It didn't take a genius to recognize that the mission was FUBAR*. The Rookie sighed, but he knew what he signed up for when he joined the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Missions like these were the name of the game. His squad, Alpha-Niner, were assigned to recover an AI and any other UNSC** data that was captured by the Covenant due to a UNSC Frigate that didn't initiate the Cole Protocol correctly. Thus, his team was dropped off straight into the Covenant corvette's landing bay via Pelican that is now floating as a pile of scrap in the vacuum of space. Now, he was separated from the rest of his team after an incident with two pairs of Hunters drove them apart. He was alone and pinned down. The Rookie pointed his M7/S SMG around the pillar and fired blindly. He was treated to the cries of a Grunt as it got pelted with the 5mm caseless ammunition. The Rookie decided that he had enough of this and tossed a fragmentation grenade at the hostile combatants. He heard the explosion and rushed around his cover, emptying his magazine at the enemy, hitting and killing the Elite and the rest of the Grunts, coating the corridor with their blue blood. The Rookie leaned down and grabbed some plasma grenades from the alien corpses.

The Rookie was walking, weapon raised when his communication system crackled to life as he heard a familiar voice, one of Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck. "Rookie, do you copy?" Buck asked. The Rookie replied with an affirmative ping. "Thank God. We're pinned in the hangar and we aren't going anywhere anytime soon, so it's up to you to get the AI. Once you get it try and get to our location. Understand?" The Rookie once again sent an affirmative ping. "Very well. See you soon." Buck then ended the conversation. The Rookie then continued along his path. He stepped silently through the purple corridors as he approached his target. The AI's signature was coming from behind a purple semicircle door. The Rookie prepared himself as he walked up to the door and opening it. The room was circular with a large pillar in the center with a small pedestal in front of it and had another door opposite to the one he entered from. After a quick scan around the room for any hostiles, the Rookie walked up to a pedestal and activated it. A small blue hologram appeared; it was a male, around 17 or 18 years old, wearing a hoodie and jeans.

"Authorized personal detected, Greeting Lance Corporal. I am Dante. I assume that you are here to reacquire me." The hologram stated with a small smile. The rookie nodded and pulled the AI chip from the hologram emitter and planted it into his neural interface. "Adjusting to new parameters. It's about damn time you got me." Dante said. The Rookie then looked over to a half dozen crates with the UNSC logo emblazoned on it. He walked up to them and opened one. It contained a Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel Rifle, M392 Designated Marksman Rifle with suppressor, M6D pistol, MA5C Assault Rifle, and a BR55 Battle Rifle. He opened the second crate, it contained ammunition and magazines for the previous weapons as well as a SOCOM suppressor for the SRS-99. The Rookie then went over to another crate, this one had a biometric scanner on the side. The Rookie pulled off his glove and pressed his thumb onto the scanner and after a second, he heard a beeping and the crate opened. Inside was a small rectangular device with a strap, the rectangle was about the size of a messenger bag. Alongside it was a file with the word 'Classified' on it. The Rookie picked it up and looked in it. It stated that the thing was a 'Warp pack' intended to help a soldier in combat by being able to store basically anything smaller than a Spartan in a 'Pocket Dimension'. It also stated that no lifeforms can enter the device. The Rookie put it down due to the rest of the file explaining the science behind it. He grabbed it and put it into his backpack, just so that he could access it. The Rookie took the weapons on the first crate and put them, as well as the ammo from the second container, and put them into the warp pack. He then went to the fourth crate and opened it. Inside were a M319 Individual Grenade Launcher, a M41 SPNKr Rocket Launcher, and a Flare Gun. The Rookie grabbed those and put them into his warp pack as well. In the fifth crate was ammunition for the SPNKr and IGL, M9 Grenades, multiple C-12 explosives with a detonator, Flashbang Grenades, and Smoke Grenades. Inside the last crate were three weapons: one was a futuristic, double action, revolver with a tactical rail on the top and bottom, an ammo counter above the hammer, had octagonal prism as the ammunition cylinder with the words 'Plasma Rounds' on the side, and the words 'B3 Wingman' on the grip and sides of the barrel, the other was a Ka-Bar combat knife with a flip up concealed button at the base of the hilt, the final weapon was a M90A Close Assault Weapon System shotgun. Also, inside the box was an ammo container with two types of 8-gauge shells and 20 Wingman cylinders alongside a small, binder sized, rectangle with five spots that could fit Wingman cylinders and eight spots that could fit 8-gauge shells. It had the words 'Plasma Recharger' on the side. The Rookie went to inspect the 8-gauge shells, half were the standard Soellkraft shells with the hippo above the standard writing saying what type of ammo it was and the other half looked like batteries with a widened bottom and writing where the hippo would be, it said '8-gauge Plasma Shells'. The Rookie then concluded that the scientists were attempting to adapt plasma into UNSC weaponry. He got up and replaced his normal Ka-Bar with the new one, attached the Wingman onto a magnetic strap on his lower back, and stored the M90A into the Warp pack. The Rookie was about to turn around to head back to the hanger bay when he was interrupted by Dante.

"I would not recommend rendezvousing with Alpha-Nine at this time. There are too many enemy combatants in between you and your squad, the odds of surviving are 8352 to 1." The AI stated. The Rookie silently cursed his bad luck. "I will inform Gunnery Sergeant Buck to inform him of this." Dante told The Rookie. After the radio crackled to life the AI went on "Gunnery Sergeant Buck, this is AI Dante, The Lance Corporal and I will be unable to make it to your position, there is too much in between you and us."

"Shit, what are you planning to do?" Buck responded. Dante mentally nudged the Rookie to tell him what to say. The Rookie told him and instructed him to pass it on.

"The Lance Corporal has decided that you evacuate from the ship as he moves tasks from asset retrieval to asset denial." Dante said.

"And how is he going to do that and get off the ship?" Buck questioned.

"It is doubtful that he will get off. The Lance Corporal's plan was to sabotage the Slipspace Drive and run to an escape pod while the Covenant ship does what the Long Night of Solace did above Reach. So, I suggest that you call the Heracles for a hot zone extraction." Dante answered.

"Roger, you better make it Rookie or else I'm gonna make you do PT in the afterlife." Buck replied before ending the transmission. The Rookie checked his magazine for both his SMG and pistol before marching to the door.

* * *

The Rookie was slammed into the side of the hallway by an Elite Officer. Its hand wrapped around his throat, attempting to strangle him. The Rookie reached down to his waist and grabbed the Wingman before pulling it out and shoving it in the Elite's mouth and firing it, bypassing Its shields. He fell to his knees, Officer falling to the ground, and began regaining his breath. The ODST got up and continued his way to the Slipspace Drive. He shot the Grunts guarding the entrance, the Unggoy screaming as they fell to the ground. The door opened with a beep, revealing his objective. He went up and put Dante's Data Chip into a console, having him initiate the Slipspace Drive go into meltdown. Once Dante was done, alarms started blaring. The Rookie extracted Dante and began running to the escape pods.

 **(Begin Halo Combat Evolved OST – Warthog Run by Martin O'Donnell)**

Explosions were happening all around the Lance Corporal as he was sprinting through the maze of corridors, Dante giving him directions via his helmet speakers. "Turn right here." As the Rookie turned he saw about a half dozen Grunts screaming and running around in fear. The Rookie just ran past them, not believing them to be a threat. As he arrived at his destination an Elite Field Marshal noticed him and began firing his Needler at the human. The Rookie grunted as a few of the projectiles hit him and he pulled his M7/S to bear, firing it at the Alien. As his SMG ran dry he struck the Elite with the butt of his weapon. The Field Marshal roared in pain but still stood, it then swatted the ODST into the interior of the escape pod and fired the rest of the Needler's ammunition at the human, some hitting the controls of the Vehicle. The Rookie looked over at the controls and his eyes widened as the doors closed and it ejected the Pod into space. He grunted as he went to observe the damage but before he could he felt his stomach twist as the pod entered slipspace. He tried to get up but the pain from the unexploded Needler crystals in his chest caused him pass out.

* * *

 ***: Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition**

 ****: United Nations Space Command**

 **And that's a wrap. We will see in the next chapter where the Pod brings our protagonist. Feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines. If any of you wants to volunteer to be my personal editor PM me.**

 **P.S. I might be adding some OC's in the future so let me know if you want yours to be featured.**

 **Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	2. Needles To Say, I've Had A Bad Day

**Chapter 2.**

"Speaking", 'Thoughts', 'Writing', **(A/N: Author's Note).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo; they belong to Rooster Teeth and Microsoft/343 respectively.**

 **Edited by Okami**

* * *

Buck threw his helmet across the armory, "Damn it!" He yelled as the rest of his squad looked on somberly. Dutch walked up and put his hand on Buck's shoulder to comfort him.

"It ain't your fault Gunny; the kid knew what he was doing. And he ain't dead, the pod his IFF* was in got thrown into slipspace." Dutch comforted using Buck's nickname. The squad looked to the door as it slid open to reveal Capitan Veronica Dare of the Office of Naval Intelligence, Buck's current Girlfriend, walking in without her helmet.

Buck raised an eyebrow at her before talking "Why are you here?" He asked.

Veronica gave him a sympathetic smile "The ONI** Brass*** thought it would be good to have a familiar face working with you to find the Rookie. In the meantime, your Lance Corporal will be categorized as Missing in Action."

Buck was even more confused by that statement, "ONI is trying to find him, why?" He inquired trying to get as much information out of Dare as possible.

"I convinced them that he was a valuable asset, and I owe him after New Mombasa." Dare answered. They heard the door open again and in came three people wearing ONI armor. One was wearing an EVA helmet, another was wearing a Commando helmet, and the third was wearing a Hayabusa helmet. The one with the EVA helmet was leading the other two and was fairly short compared to the six foot ODSTs.

The leader spoke first "I am Captain Okami, the Brass thought it would be a good idea to assign a few more agents to assist in the search. This is Commander Dyess," She said gesturing to the agent wearing the Commando helmet, "and this is Lieutenant Cards," she gestured to the agent wearing the Hayabusa helmet, "we look forward to working with you Captain Dare." Okami finished as she turned on her heel and walked out

"As do I." Dare responded through clenched teeth.

Buck raised an eyebrow at this. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she was the one who nearly got my cover blown on an Op." Dare responded "She served on the UNSC Retribution, but it was decommissioned a while back due to quote 'it being too old to be effective in battle' but ONI was investigating them for possible Insurgent ties during the Human-Covenant war. ONI tried getting the command of the Retribution, including Okami, court martialed but by the time FleetCom**** took a look at it the Insurgent was dead and they had captured a rogue Spartan-III. ONI settled with having their ship decommissioned and its crew scattered. I don't trust her or her cronies much, but we have to deal with them."

"Well, let's just hope that they can do their job and help us get the Rookie back." Buck said as he picked up his helmet and looked into the visor. "For both our sakes."

* * *

Winter Schnee held up a fist to signal her team to halt. In front of her was the strange object that had fallen out of the sky. It was purple and had two engines in the back and what looked like a door below the engines. She signaled her team to move in; once they were upon the pod she took a close look at the door, looking for some kind of access panel.

"Winter, it looks like there is an electrical panel over here." Lockland yelled to her. Lockland was the team's flanker, he had a SMG that turned into a short sword and his semblance allowed him to teleport forward a couple feet. He was also quite good with electronics.

"Great, can you get it open?" Winter asked as she walked over to him.

"I don't know, this is some pretty advanced stuff. But I should be able to bypass the electrical cycler here." Lockland was fiddling around with the wires "There, got it." He exclaimed once the door slid open. Winter walked up to the door; hand on the hilt of her sabre. As soon as she walked in purple lights lit up the interior of the cabin, revealing a man in strange armor sitting with his head hung and back against the wall. He had two strange glowing purple crystals protruding out of his chest.

Lockland knelt down next to the person and grabbed onto one of the crystals intent to pull it out. Before he could the hand of the person whipped up and grabbed Lockland's wrist and pushed it away. The armored man stood up and staggered a little bit before looking at the two Atlas Hunters in front of him. Winter got into a ready stance and put her hand on the hilt of her saber before speaking "By order of the Atlas Military you are being detained for questioning. You will receive medical attention upon arrival on the Mantle's Embrace. I suggest you come quietly." The man tapped the emblem on his shoulder, it was an Eagle with a banner with the letters UNSC on it, and he stared at her as he stopped tapping it. Winter frowned and looked at Lockland, who was standing next to her, and looked back at the person. "I am giving you 10 seconds to comply." The man continued staring at her. Winter sighed and drew her sword, Lockland doing the same, and pointed it at the man who was now on guard. "Last chance to come with us quietly."

The man shrugged before picking up his silenced SMG that lay on the ground before getting into a ready stance. Winter trust her sword forward expecting to make contact with the man's aura, but he dodged it and shot her point blank with his SMG. He put it on his left thigh before pulling out his pistol, which he emptied into Lockland before pistol whipping the electronics savvy Hunter, knocking him out. Winter used a glyph and tried to throw herself at the man, but she missed and the inertia threw her out of the pod.

Sal, one of the teammates outside, helped Winter up and pulled out his hammer. Spiral rushed around from the opposite side of the pod to see what was going on; as she did, a cylinder object was thrown out of the pod. After a few seconds it flashed brightly and made an extremely loud bang, making the Hunters temporarily blind and deaf. While they were recovering from the flashbang the man threw down a smoke grenade and ran through it while firing his SMG to suppress them.

* * *

Dare walked up to the Briefing Room door and pushed the button to make it open. She marched in and saw six people in the room circled around a holo-table: there was Okami, Dyess, Cards, one new ONI agent, The Captain of the Heracles, and a Spartan. The new ONI agent wore a heavily modified version of the Recon armor she wore, the Spartan, who she assumed was a three, had cyan armor and a vaguely Y shaped visor. On the table was an AI projection, it was probably Blake, the ships AI. The Captain looked up at her as she walked in.

"Ah, Captain Dare. You're here, now we can get started." He announced. "Yesterday, Alpha-Nine infiltrated a Covenant Remnant Corvette. Lance Corporal John Doe, AKA "The Rookie" was separated from Alpha-Nine when four Hunters attacked them. He went on to the objective as the rest of Alpha-Nine, led by Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck, fell back to the Hanger they landed in. They began taking heavy fire there as they waited for "The Rookie" to come back. "The Rookie" managed to get the AI and attempted to destroy the Corvette while his squad evacuated from the ship. He was able to sabotage the Slipspace Drive and run to an escape pod. This escape pod malfunctioned as it ejected out from the Corvette and went into Slipspace. Our objective is to find the Lance Corporal and get him back. Any questions?" the ONI agent with the Recon armor raised his hand. "Yes, PO3 (1) Specter?"

"Why is this person so valuable to ONI that they need to send an entire Destroyer to look for him?" Specter asked after putting his hand down.

"I don't know PO3. What I do know is that he and his squad were deemed a Priority One asset." The Capitan answered. "All right, any other questions?" Everyone shook their head. "Ok, Blake will be trying to trace the pod using the distress beacon it will most likely emit once it lands. You all are dismissed." He said before walking out of the room.

* * *

The Rookie's boots hit the ground as he jumped off of the small building; it had become night in the time it took him to get away from his pursuers. He began to walk silently down the alley to the main street; he was wary of the large airships above the city as he climbed the wall, worried that they might spot him. He walked down the street and looked for signs directing to a library so he could get some information on this planet. The pedestrians gave him strange looks as he passed, he couldn't blame them, it wasn't every day that you saw an ODST in full armor walking down the street. He heard a clanging down an alleyway to his right and he went down to investigate. He saw 5 men cornering a small girl with pink and brown hair who was clenching an umbrella in her hands. One of the men laughed and then spoke to the girl "Come on Girly, if you are obedient then you won't get hurt. I'll even forgive you for kicking Carl in the nuts if you bend over now and just take it."

The Rookie felt rage build up in his chest; he pulled out his M6-SOCOM and aimed at the single light illuminating the narrow area. There was a soft plink as the light was destroyed and wrapped the alley in darkness. He heard the cries of confusion as the rapists began looking around; The Rookie unsheathed his knife and activated his VISR (2) and quietly snuck up on one of the degenerates. He pushed the concealed button on the hilt of the Ka-bar which made the edge become covered in plasma, which in turn made the alleyway light up slightly, and slammed it into the jugular of the first man. He made a gurgling sound as the life drained out of him. The other rapists cried in alarm and drew their weapons; two pulled out switchblades, one pulled out a small mace, and the final one pulled out a pistol. The Rookie pulled out his Wingman and shot two of them before the one with a pistol opened fire at the Rookie, but he hit the man the Rookie stabbed and was now holding as a body shield. The Rookie fired two more shots, killing the final rapists. He pulled out his knife from his body shield and turned to the woman, the glow illuminating her. She looked surprised to see her potential rapists dead. She turned to look at the man who had saved her.

* * *

 ***Information Friend or Foe**

 ****Office of Naval Intelligence**

 *****The Higher ups**

 ******Fleet Command**

 **(1) Petty Officer 3rd Class**

 **(2) Visual Information System, Reconnaissance**

 **Let's just leave that off on a cliffhanger. Thanks to everyone who has followed this story. I did not expect it to get this many readers. Feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

 **P.S. I might be adding some OC's in the future so let me know if you want yours to be featured.**

 **Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	3. Calculated Snowfall

Chapter 3.

* * *

"Speaking", _'Thoughts'_ , 'Writing', **(A/N: Authors Note)**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo; they belong to Rooster Teeth and Microsoft/343 respectively.**

* * *

Winter was summoned to General Ironwood's office on the Mantle's Embrace to report what happened at the crash site she and her team was sent to investigate. To say that she was nervous would be an understatement. She halted her walk in front of the door to Ironwood's Office; she took in a deep breath, exhaled, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Was the response from the other side, Winter opened the door and walked in. The office had a massive window that showed the sparkling lights of Vale below, in front of the window was Ironwood's desk where the man was sitting at.

"General Ironwood, Sir!" The Specialist said as she snapped to attention, "You called for me."

"Ah yes, I was wanting a face-to-face report of what happened at Site-5234." Ironwood said as he looked up from various pieces of paperwork. "From what I heard it sounded like there was a single man who was able to subdue one of your teammates, shoot at you, and get away. Is that correct?"

"General, I-" Winter began before she was cut off by Ironwood.

"Is. That. Correct?" He said, harsher this time.

Winter flinched a little as he said that before responding. "Yes sir." Ironwood sighed and looked down at the paperwork he was doing before Winter came in.

"Very well, give me your point of view of the incident." He said.

Winter then began to recount her fight with the man.

* * *

The Rookie looked at the colorful girl and signed, "Are you O.K.?" The girl looked surprised but signed back.

"Yes, I could've handled them." The Rookie raised an eyebrow at that statement but went along with it.

"Good." He signed and looked at the bodies of the girl's attackers before crouching down at the leader's body and began ruffling through his pockets. He found a strange rectangle with rounded edges and a square button on it, The Rookie pressed the button and the rectangle expanded and showed a screen. It reminded him of a more compact version of a Data Pad, he pocketed the item and went back to the man's pockets where he found a wallet. The ODST pulled it out and claimed that too. He felt a tapping on his shoulder, turning around, the girl he saved looked at him and signed.

"What's your name?" The Rookie pondered the question a bit before responding.

"Just call me The Rookie." The Ice Cream looking girl raised an eyebrow at the name before asking another question.

"Well Rookie, need a job?" Rookie chuckled a bit before signing.

"What kind of job?"

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office, Beacon.**

 **The next day.**

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood said.

"As am I; which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin rebutted.

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood replied and leaned over onto the table, "But tell me this, do you honestly believe that your children can win a war?"

Ozpin stayed stoic and answered, "I hope they never have to." Ironwood turned to leave but then a beeping from Ozpin's desk stopped him. Ozpin pressed a button and the CCTS AI's female hologram appeared. "What is it?"

"Headmaster, there is something in my system. It is strange, it feels like another AI, but with much more power than I." The AI said. Ozpin frowned and opened his mouth to say something. But Ironwood interrupted him.

"That isn't possible, you are the most advanced AI on Remnant." He said in disbelief.

"Oh, _believe_ me, it is possible." Said an unknown voice before another hologram appeared besides the CCTS AI's; it was a male, around 17 or 18 years old, wearing a hoodie and jeans. "And I must say, your antivirus software as well as your Firewalls are soooooo lacking. I broke through them in less than 1 minute. Oh what's this? Project P.E.N.N.Y. oh dear, what have you been doing Ironwood?" the unknown AI said as it gave Ironwood a sarcastic grin.

Ironwood sputtered before yelling out in anger, "Those files are classified! Cease going through them or you will be purged."

"Phhph, You couldn't even if you tried. And don't worry, I ain't about to leek all your secrets to the public. I just wanted to see how well your security was."

Ironwood was about to say more but Ozpin silenced him, "What is your name? And why are you doing this?" The AI regarded him before responding.

"Name's Dante, and I'm doing this because we can't have anyone getting access to everything connected to this, what do you call it, CCTS. I mean, I accidentally gained the ability to control the entire Robot army that Atlas has."

"You're bluffing." Ironwood quickly said.

"Oh am I?" Dante said as the elevator opened to revel Ironwood's personal Atlesian Knights Marching in, rifles up. Ironwood looked shocked before drawing his revolver and pointing it at them. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna have them gun you down. I'm just proving a point."

Ozpin cut in before Ironwood could escalate the situation any farther, "Who made you?"

Dante once again turned to Ozpin, "Well I'm afraid that information is classified. But anyways, I have an informant for you. Meet him at the Vale Storage Company, Site 2, Warehouse G-28, 11 P.M, Tomorrow. And bring your Scroll." He said before disappearing.

"The AI is still in the system and has begun building new Firewalls, they are nearly 2500% more effective at repelling unwanted access." The CCTS AI said.

"Thank you Kendra, you may go back to your duties." Ozpin said. Kendra nodded and disappeared. Ozpin turned to Ironwood, "James, I imagine your pride was wounded, but don't do anything stupid; this new player might make a powerful ally or devastating enemy." Ironwood nodded before turning and entering the elevator, signaling his Knights to follow.

* * *

 **I LIVE! Sorry for the large delay as well as the short chapter, I've been dealing with some stuff IRL and haven't been able to write as much as I could when I started. But anyways, Thanks to Trail of Spores for helping me out, he has a Legend of Zelda/Hyperdimensional Neptunia Crossover that he is working on; sooooooo if that sounds interesting go check him out. I am also looking for someone to look over my chapters and check them for grammatical errors, so PM me if you want to help me out. As always, feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

 **If you want to participate in votes and help influence the direction the Story will go, join my Discord.** **/Kmz7K9g**

 **Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	4. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello Readers, I apologize that this is not a chapter but I have something important to announce. I am going to put this story on Hiatus. I really apologize but I just don't have the will to write this anymore. But this means that I can stop worrying about this and focus full time on my other story "Someone Else's Hero" I've been having a blast writing this and even though it isn't doing as good as this or Connection Lost, I still want to try and focus only on that for a bit. This is not me abandoning The Not So Green Rookie, I'm just putting it on Hiatus for now. Thank you for your continued support and all the reviews.

Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.


End file.
